冬的承诺
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: "Will you be my guardian Jack?" She asked, peering up at me with those wide, round blue eyes of hers. People always said blue eyes resembled the ocean, but hers were bluer than the ocean. If anything they resembled the sky; because, just like the sky, there was no limit to them - they were endless. Translation for 'A winter's promise' by birdywings with credit.
1. 烦人的冬天

一切的开始都是一个梦。不，准确的说，不完全是一个梦，而是除了梦，这什么都是。因为如果你是做梦，在你醒来之后，你就根本记不得了，可是我醒来之后，还是记得。所以，这不是一个梦。这也不是一个噩梦，应该是一段记忆。一段尘封已久，属于我的记忆。我又重新想起了那天晚上，那个冰像玻璃一样被打碎，爱像雪一样融化成恐惧的晚上。

我看到了人的面孔。一双双熟悉的，发胀的眼睛。带着微笑和笑声的面孔。在那里面，我认出了自己的面孔，脸上显露出喜色，开心，快乐，我都快认不出自己了。几乎。我还认出来其他人，包括我的妹妹安娜，有着红褐色的头发和天蓝色的虹膜。她穿着丝制的睡裙，胳膊挥舞着，她的手指在空中扑着。她像极了一只即将初飞的雏鸟，随时都会掉下来。但是她不会掉下来的，她不会掉下来的。

 _我感觉冰正在从我的静脉中喷出。我身体的每一个小分子都被它经过，我几乎能够听到它的声音。我太冷了，冰从我的全身流过，流过了心脏，流过了纤细的手掌，我从手指尖感受到了它，包括着我静脉中的希望，我心中的飞翔，还有安娜对我的信任。最后，还有我坚信她不会摔下来这一点。她之所以不会掉下来，是因为我会接住她，不是因为我接得准，而是因为我不止相信她，还相信我自己。或者是我曾经相信我自己。我曾有一次相信过我自己。_

 _一切都发生的太快了。就在一眨眼之间发生了。就在一次呼吸之间发生了。发生得太快，以至于我只能不停地去追赶。但是我还是没有足够快。冰从我的手指尖喷出，但是太少了，太晚了。我没能接住她，我没有能够让她在摔下来之前飞起来。我在我本来想要救她的时候，让她摔了下来。她的确是摔下来了。她的眼皮闭上了，摔倒了地面上，她没有生气的身体在地上滚动，直到停止，雪也开始冻结成冰。我的脚比我的头脑要工作的快，但是我发现我那么努力地跑过去，只是心存侥幸，希望她能够醒过来，她的眼睛能够张开，展现那闪烁着的美丽的天蓝色眼睛，她能站起来，冲我露出牙齿微笑。但是终究还是没有。_

 _我跪在了她旁边，希望我的手能够让她醒过来，泪水一滴一滴的从我的眼中流出。我用手掌托着她的头，她的脸颊仍然很温暖，仍然有颜色，嘴角仍然弯成一个很好看的弧度，就像不久前那样。我发现自己下意识地冲她悄声说，"你没事，我接住你了。"可是没有什么会是没事的了。再也没有什么会是没事的了。你问我是怎么知道的？因为安娜已经不再笑了，我所剩的陪伴就是寂静。_

 _我被在窗边有节奏的融雪掉落到地面的声音弄醒了。我的眼睛微微张开，眯成一条线。我的第一个想法就是聆听从屋顶上落下的雪的声音。我为自己准备了一个窗帘，看着雪花慢慢覆盖上我的床罩。它们给我的银色长发铺了一层席子，我只得把我松弛的头发重新扎起来。我陷入了令人恐惧的魔法之中，让自己只得屏住呼吸。我感觉自己的胸口渐渐沉了下去，几乎要贴上我跳动的心脏，越来越难以吐气。_

我紧紧握住自己的胸口，试图让我的肺想起来自己应该做肺应该做的工作，想起来应该如何呼吸，让舌头想起来空气的味道，让鼻子感觉到气流。我终于开始大喘气。尽管空气尝起来很干燥，没有味道，我还是觉得为呼吸而挣扎比根本没有空气要好得多。

当我紧闭双眼的时候，依然能够看到她的面孔，她的形象越来越清晰。我在梦游，试图穿过这场噩梦。她的脸是我唯一看见的东西。她的眼睛一直闭着，睫毛上有几片雪花，我一直在期望那双眼睛能够张开，能够眨一眨，至少稍稍翻几下。但是什么也没发生，她从未睁开过眼睛。她是我唯一能够看见的景象。看到安娜，对我来说既是一种如释重负，因为我知道她还活着，但同时也是一种愧疚，因为是我伤害了她。正是长在我身上的那双手，那双抱过她的手，那双伤害到了她的手。这件事我一直没能够完全让自己确信，但是我的确是这么做了，我伤害了我自己的妹妹。我就是我不能够再看到她的那双眼睛的原因，是我不能够再相信她，或者相信自己的原因。我的这双手的存在只能够摧毁别的东西，我把所有的事情都搞砸了。

我听到了一阵呢喃声，从墙壁那一侧穿透过来，从四面八方包围了我。我站起身来，蹑手蹑脚地向门走去，脚下的木板发出嘎吱声，我按了按那扇隔绝了我和整个世界的门，屏住呼吸去听那阵声音，努力去辨识那个声音以及它所说的。但是终究我的努力没有任何的成效。我发现自己的手正握在门把手上，转动了把手，把门打开了一个缝。

烛光溢入整个屋子，通过这束光，我看到了父亲和母亲，他们把手放在了不耐烦的安娜上。我在他们之中找到了自己，嘲笑着不愿意睡觉的安娜。她试图抵抗，但还是没有成功。

"快点吧，安娜，已经有些晚了，亲爱的。如果你不能尽快睡着，今晚你就睡不着了。"母亲柔和地说。我想，如果用丝绸来代表音乐的话，那么她的声音是最接近的。

"可是我不累啊。天已经有些亮了，所以我不用睡觉了！"她喊道。我发誓如果她的眼睛能瞪得再大一些，就会从她的头上出来了。

"然后你就能够很早起来了，能够看到黎明。但是现在，你得快点在床上睡着，让你的腿好好休息，这样它们才可能支撑住你。你可不想让那个奇怪的家伙去追你吧？"安娜听到这里，急忙跑进了房间里，盖好了被子，父亲都还没来的及说什么。

父亲咯咯笑了起来，跟着母亲进了安娜的房间，帮着安娜掖好被子。我看到我母亲的手正在拨弄安娜的头发，发现自己有些尴尬。我只能转过头去，强迫自己大口呼吸。在我微弱的呼吸声之下，我听到了母亲的声音。她轻柔地唱着，几乎是在说悄悄话。这就像鸟儿的鸣叫，小河的歌唱，黎明之中，所有的生灵的声音。

地球上迷茫的孩子，

你知道自己的价值吗？

从出生以来，你就走上了这条路，

你注定经历更多。

他们就是那些会告诉你你错了的人，

那些试图掩盖你的歌声的人，

但是这里就是你的归属之地，

所以不要再寻找了。

你就是正要醒来的新一天的黎明，

一件还未完工的杰作，

一片灰色的大海中蓝色的一点。

你就是你，

灵感与成功的前身，

总有一天，当你回头再来想的时候自然会明白。

在你的眼中有质疑，

那是你正在寻找答案，

但是生活并不是这样的，

所以，拥有信念吧，这是一种解决之道。

尽管世界想要阐释你，

但这不能掩盖你内心的光辉，

所以不要设法去掩盖，

让恐惧自行散去吧。

你就是正要醒来的新一天的黎明，

一件还未完工的杰作，

一片灰色的大海中蓝色的一点。

你就是你，

灵感与成功的前身，

总有一天，当你回头再来想的时候自然会明白。

你就是正要醒来的新一天的黎明，

一件还未完工的杰作，

一片灰色的大海中蓝色的一点。

总有一天，当你回头再来想的时候自然会明白。

这些歌词从她的嘴中吐出。每个单词都像灰色的云彩中的小雨滴一般。每一口呼吸之中都有着她的声音。感受到母亲的声音，我闭上双眼，感觉到它们从我身边冲过，听着那些对我讲述的故事。每一个字都打开了一扇门，一扇未知的门。它们可能在任何地方出现过，它可能在所有的地方都出现过。尽管如此，这些门都是没有上锁的。里面装有他们所隐藏的秘密，里面是一片寂静，无人问津。

我想要了解他们的秘密。我想要听见他们说的每一个音节。我可以保守秘密，我在这方面总是做的很好。我将这些歌词牢牢地记在了心里，让它们永远无法被改变。我母亲的歌谣变成了我的，她的话语变成了我的催眠曲。

当我的眼睛睁开的时候，我第一眼看到的是我的父亲。他的形象像片空白，他的眼睛有如玻璃一般空洞。他脸上的表情很难被解读，在我试图那么做之前，他又将门关上了。

又过了很久。到了半夜，一切都寂静无声，只有钟表走动的声音才能在王宫中被听见。每一声都撞在了我的心中，令我难以呼吸。是我不能呼吸。我实在是太僵硬了，以至于我都不能感觉到我的脚，就像连空气都无法接触到我一般。我感觉墙壁理我越来越近，将我围了起来。如果我看不见，我就感觉不到。如果我感觉不到，我就是虚无，不过就是在世界上的一个游荡的鬼魂。

利用我所积攒的力量，我将自己弄了起来，走向窗边。我用袖子擦了擦玻璃，以擦走水雾。在窗外，雪花漫天而落，在阿伦戴尔的下面的山谷之中，雪已经覆盖了一切。大地仿佛是披上了一件新的毯子一般。树冠在这片景色中，一直矗立在顶端，衬托着远处的群山，与天空相接。

一轮满月出现在了王国的地平线上，这轮月亮被刷成了银色，以至于它周边的天空看上去都是深黑色的。看到这幅景象，我很好奇如白天一般明亮的月亮以及如无穷的黑暗一般的天空是如何完美的锲合在一起的。两种景物之间的界限实在是太细了，同时也太粗了。在我的心中，这应该就是人和人之间都会存在的界限吧。这取决于我们想要站在哪一边。对我来说，我不明白。我一点也都不明白。看到这条界线，我突然不能确定了。我也不是很确定我是否希望自己能够找到答案。

我被自己困在了自己的脑海深处，以至于我都没有注意到我的父母已经来到了我的身后，他们把手放在我的肩膀上。但是我一点感觉也没有。那十根手指，我一根也没有感受到。他们的手明明就在那里，可是在我看来，那里什么都没有。我已经不在这里了。我已经不属于他们了。我也已经不是艾莎了。我不知道我是谁，我也很害怕知道答案。

"艾莎，我知道这对你来说有点难接受。"我的父亲说道，他似乎有千言万语想要对我说，可是现在他只记得这么多了。"但是我保证，所有的事情都会变好的…你会发现的。"

他们拍了拍我的肩膀，离开了我的房间，和当初进来的时候一样悄然无息。当他们离开的同时，他们也留下了对我说的最后几句话。这些话并没有向我冲过来，这是因为我已经不能听见他们说的了。它们直接从我的脑海里冲了出去。我想，如果忧愁有颜色的话，应该就是我父亲眼中的那一抹蓝色吧…那种没有尽头的忧伤的颜色。

* * *

杰克·弗罗斯特。

这是我的名字。

我是怎么知道的？

月亮告诉我的。

这也是他告诉过我的全部事情。

这也是他第一次，也是最后一次对我说话。

无论是在这之前还是之后，他都没有发出过声音。

至少，除了沉默，什么也没有过。

所以我一定是傻了或者是疯了，以至于自己会认为他现在会回答我的话。还是说我既是疯了，也是傻了…但是在这里，我什么也不是。在平原中的树林间的一棵大树的树顶端躲藏着。我的两条腿分别垂在树枝的两段，留下十个脚趾头，很容易就能够被人发现。很容易。但是也没有那么容易。我已经掌握了隐藏术的精髓。我实在是太精通隐藏术了，根本就没有跟踪者能够找到我。不管你准备好了没有，我来了。我来了，我才不管你准备好了没有呢。

他的沉默今天晚上实在是太吵了。吵到我都不能思考了。太吵闹了，以至于我都不能呼吸了。难道他是故意的？难道他想用这沉默，而不是用语言来告诉我一些事情？他是谁？谁是月中人？我是在被考验吗？他是想用这几种方法来摧毁我吗？毕竟，已经有些成效了。够了，真的是够了。

风用他的牙齿恶狠狠地咬了咬我的手掌，以及我的十个手指。从地面传来了一阵寒意，令我立刻清醒了起来。我打赌，如果他打算那么做的话，他可以把天空吞噬掉。大地震撼了我的脑海，摇动了我的骨头。这实在是够了，这也是太够了。

我的心里升起了一阵怒意。我感觉这种感觉正要冲出来，我越来越难以控制这股火焰，越来越难以触摸这阵冰霜。还有尖啸。这首歌是我从一只鸟的嘴里面发现的。这阵哭号在我能够阻止之前就从我的嘴中冲出。但也许只是我不想这么做，也许我只是厌倦于阻止它们了。硬生生的吞下这些感觉实在是太痛苦了，我也许只是单纯地想要被聆听一次，被看见一次，被感觉到一次。

我的嘴巴又闭上了，我的哭号重新沉寂下来。风继续怒吼着。我攥成拳头的手又舒展开来，吸取着在风暴之后仅有的一点能量。但是怒意仍然在那里，在我对愤怒感受最深的那个地方，不时地发作着。而我的目光则一直望着它，那个完美地躲藏在了月亮上的那个人。不管你准备好了没有，我来了。我来了，我才不管你准备好了没有呢。

我把自己的身子放低，将脚趾头插入了积雪之中，感觉简直就是面对整个冬天。我会准备好的，我保证。只要我是孤独的，只要我的心像往常一样那么冰冷，像我从小到大一样难以接触就行。当然，还是会有一些来自冰霜的接触的。我将自己的头罩猛地拉了过来，踏出了第一步，这千里之行的第一步。因为我意识到，我希望自己能够漫游在这平原之上，看看冬天所到之处。因为我是杰克·弗罗斯特。我已经准备好永久地当作季节的一个化身，在这世界上漫无目的地飘荡。我不过是冬日的寒风之中的无声的口哨。我不过是在生命之中漫无目的地漫游的一个鬼魂。

但是，这已经足够了。这已经足够了。这已经足够了。


	2. 恶作剧与骚乱

"杰克·弗罗斯特！"

我的名字从隧道之中传来，每一个音节从墙壁上反弹而来，紧随其后的正是老邦尼，在我后面跳跃着追赶我。我向身后望去，看到邦尼快追上我了，虽说这既是一场赌博也是挺危险的行动。我给了他一个恶魔般的眼神，开始向我们脚下的地面施展冰魔法。地面上凝结起了冰霜，我用我最快的速度冲过冰面。

"你个狡猾的家伙，给我回来！"他咆哮道。每一个音节都带有他独特的澳大利亚口音，这种声音就像钉子刮在黑板上一样。但是这个声音是我这些年来最熟悉的声音。被激怒的邦尼的声音在我的耳中，像音乐一样。而且，要知道，我正是引起他的暴怒的一个人，就更好了。再说了，有什么音乐比摇篮曲更好听呢？

"你得先抓到我啊，你个长得过大的袋鼠！"我冲身后喊道，向他传去一片冰。

他滑倒了，试图用他的手来找回平衡。但是今天重力不会听从他的，只要我不同意就不会的。我又传去了一片雪花，降落在了邦尼的鼻子上，令他打了个喷嚏。这个举动让他更控制不住了，摔到了地上。

"祝你早日康复。"

他又一次启程，然后我发现自己像猫鼠游戏一样，在一个隧道里面穿梭。嘿，抓到你了。

我冲出了隧道，以为已经把他甩开了。可是突然，邦尼从上方扑了下来，就当他要抓到我的时候，我冲到了天上，脱离了他能够够到的范围。

"嘿，你给我下来，给我清理了你糟蹋了的地方！"

"为什么啊，邦尼，我只是想要帮忙。"我装作很无辜的样子。

"呵呵，你只是在这里帮倒忙！你把这里弄得一团糟！"

听到他的话，我突然有些畏缩了，感觉他们猛击我的脸部，给我留下了疼痛，尽管我不能够解释为什么，这么一两句话就会让我这么受伤。但是它们做到了，而且真的很疼。他做到了。那个长得过大的袋鼠实际上真的做到了。但是我很快就掩盖住了这一点。

"这挺好玩的。"我试图让自己听上去开心一些。我试图用过去的那些美好时光来解释，但是我们的日常生活也是在进行的。多少年的恶作剧，通常一到他们的工作范围内，就如雪花一般融化，凋零了。对我来说，这很正常，这种感觉最开始还很甜蜜，但是现在逐渐变咸了。这些恶作剧已经没有什么意义了。也许，我的确需要一项新的运动来打动我了。而且必须尽快。因为日复一日，这样的生活注定会让人厌烦。

"如果你管一个没有我的彩蛋的被糟蹋的早饭好玩，你也该再考虑考虑了！"

"我能说什么呢？我很欣赏单煎一面，蛋黄在上的煎鸡蛋。"我说。

"真是够了，弗罗斯特，我要把你脸上的表情给撕下来。"

两个回旋镖从空中划过，差点打中了我，而我用雪球让他们搭了一个顺风车，尽情的欣赏邦尼头顶上的木屑雨。

我低头看地面，离他稍微远了一些，"有些烟火的效果，你说呢？"我抬起眉毛问。

"我为什么会—"他冲过来，试图抓住我的衣领。但是当他迈出一步的时候，一个无底的洞在我的脚下打开，在邦尼能够说些什么之前，在他能够和我做眼神交流之前，我已经被这深渊所吞没。

* * *

当我落到地面上的时候，没有留意到自己身上的疼痛。当我试图站起身来的时候，我才感觉骨头像是要碎了一样。但是，它们还是设法合在了一起，所以，估计老圣尼古拉斯也没有说错，也许我的头就是很硬（译者注：个人认为这里是双关语，同时还指顽固，很现实）。他没有说错，但是他也没有说对，只是错的更少一些罢了。

在我的手杖的帮助下，我设法站了起来，在我的视线范围之内的景象根本无法让我确定我身在何方。夜幕早已降临，寂静也随之而来，从天空的颜色可以看出，已经是深夜了。月光掩盖了星光，倒映在水中。当然，他也在这里。他总是在这里，默默无言地看着我。我转过身来背对月亮，因为两个人就可以玩捉迷藏了。

我坐在了一块巨石上，用自己的手掌揉着膝盖，试图让肌肉的疼痛少一些。树林正在风之中舞蹈，树枝也在摇摆，但是其实没有风。至少，我没有感受到风，也没有听到风声。

"杰克·弗罗斯特。"

我跳起身来，抓起手杖，用眼睛瞪着无际的黑暗，寻找着声音的来源。"是谁在说话？"我冲森林喊道。

"我在下面。"

我向下看，看见了一只古怪的生物。他的身高才到我的腰际，身穿由苔藓制成的衣服。他的皮肤很坚硬，几乎像石头一样。但是真正引起我的注意的是他的眼睛，那已经没有颜色或者形状可以形容了，那双眼睛相当的深邃，没有颜色可以形容。那双眼睛已经见识过了很多的东西，包括善恶，很多的事物，足足看了几辈子。也许他们就是历史的见证人。

"你是谁？"我弯下身子问道，放松了警惕。不是因为我信任了（我从来没有真正信任过任何人），而是因为我感觉，他不是这森林之中最危险的威胁。

"我是帕比，特罗斯最古老的守护者，也是特罗斯的国王。欢迎你，杰克·弗罗斯特，欢迎你来到灵石谷。"他向我问候。

"感谢你…但是你是怎么—"

他用手让我打住。"年轻人，我早就知道你是谁了，而且我们早已在等待你的到来。"

"'我们'？"

我刚说完，大地便又开始摇晃。我向后退了两步，看着产生的裂缝从我们而来。就在这个时候，我有了不详的预感，感觉像被很多双眼睛所监视。我用冰冷的眼神回敬他们，尽管这不是我的本意。

"一阵风暴即将来临，变数也即将随之到来，无论是好的改变还是坏的改变。风正在召唤你加入守护者。"

我差点就大笑了出来，不过我还是忍住了，而是咯咯笑了起来。"我不是一名守护者。"

"还不是而已。"

随着这句话，裂缝与震感同时消失，退回了森林里最黑暗的角落。他的话仍然在我耳边回响，云朵与午夜的风暴随之而来。


	3. 落下的泪滴

太阳刚刚从地平线上露出头的时候，我就已经醒了。它金色的光辉照在了我的脸上，一下子驱散了我的睡意。当我正在去除残留的睡意的时候，我意识到我是在地板上睡着的，而冰已经在地板上蔓延开来。我尝试去融化冰面，可是很不成功。几乎没有什么听从过我的想法。

我站起身，换上了衣服，甚至没有注意到Gerda在走之前已经为我准备好的早餐。丝绸做的裙子是蓝色的，上半身是羊皮制得，还带有半袖。Gerda甚至还给我准备了一双根本就没有人会去穿白色的平底。

我写了一条备忘录给我的父母，让Gerda知道她根本不用为我准备食物或者衣服，因为我要去的地方对这种东西没有任何的要求，或者说，有太多的东西让我留下了。

从外面传来了一阵笑声。尽管我不能忍受没有我的另一天的开始，或者是我把自己封闭在了自己的世界里，我只是想要站在高处，从窗户里望着山脚下的那个村子。冬的气息涌进了我的房间，与此同时我在看着山下的孩子堆着雪人，打着雪仗。

然后那件事就发生了。那发生的太快了，以至于我根本无法阻止，我的大脑还没有思考，就已经发生了。然后，又慢慢地，一切都结束了。

我努力寻找当我在使用我的能力的时候，深藏在我心底里的那种愧疚感，因为上次我在大厅之中就感觉到了。但是这一次，我四处寻找，一直没有找到。在那里，只有放松的感觉，还有飞向我心头的雪花。

看见孩子们的手在天空中挥舞，试图接住一片片雪花，一抹微笑从我的嘴角浮现。不再使用我的能力是一种很保险的方法，但是也有些过于保险了。我早已忘却雪花融化在手上的感觉了，无论是堆雪人，在雪面划出天使，或者滚雪堆。我只能品味这种寒冷的感觉。不过，这比曾经的那种让人心痛的孤立感要好,尽管我很怀念那种感觉。

但很遗憾的是，我的好心情随着我父亲进入房间而消失了。这种感觉就像我犯了什么重罪，被我父亲当场抓住一样，而我又为我的无辜做了些什么辩护呢？证据就在窗外，就在我的手掌之下。我没有办法证明我的无辜。

我原以为他会很生气，因为他严厉的预兆已经显露出来，跟着他一起进了房间。但是他只是很失望，这比所有我能想象到的情况还要糟糕。不过，这种感觉很快就消失了。他把手放在了我的肩膀上，把我转过来看他，我的心跳一直在加速。

"艾莎，我们已经讨论过了，你的母亲和我都一致同意你应该把你的能力送给时间。至少，要等到你能控制的时候。"

他谈到我的能力的感觉就像它们是活的一样，也许它们就是活的，也许不是。我一直试图感受我的能力的范围与极限。一个这样的生物是很危险的，它不可避免地会受到其他人的限制。

我轻轻地点了一下头，他用一个微笑回应了我，并拿出了一副手套。

"给你，"他对我说，"这副手套会很有帮助的。"他的声音中充斥着不确定，尽管他试图去用自信了掩盖这一点。

他帮我把手套带上，对我重复了一遍那首我一直记在心中的颂歌。"隐藏它—"

"不要去感觉它。"我回答。

"不要让它显露出来。"

随着这简短的对话他离开了房间，将我的孤立感也带了出去。有一段时间，这些话是我唯一相信的东西。

但当我躺在床上的时候，不是我没有眼泪，而是因为水分不足，根本没有办法让它们出来。我现在只确定一件事情：我不会再拥有眼泪了。而且，不知道为什么，我感觉有一只手放在了我的头上，另一只手的五个手指抚摸着我的银发。我一直在想，那应该是又回来的安慰我的父亲，但是我可能错了。而我，实际上就是错了。因为，那不是父亲的手，而我一直没有感觉出来那到底是谁的手。但是我有一种感觉，那个人从未远离过我。也许，仅仅是也许，他一直就在那里，看着我，只是我不知道罢了。


	4. 被禁锢的小鸟

从最开始，她就吸引了我的注意力。

对于月中人给我安排的未来，我知道的很少。我是怎么在最开始就预见他为我用墨书写下来的未来的呢？反正这一天相比其他的日子已经要更特殊一些了。因为，不只是因为我能感受到寒风的滋味，更是因为当我在到处飞行的时候，预兆所告诉我的。

今天的风这么强劲只是为了一件事。还有另一件，那似乎就是为了与我的前进来作对。在挪威和瑞典的国界附近的时候，我就遭遇了大风，试图与它作斗争的我很快就落败了。毕竟，酝酿中的风暴是不可能被战胜的。

而且我很清楚我在挪威的边缘，因为这几十年来，我在这个巨大球体上的方向感已经变得无比敏锐，无论这些风怎么干扰我。不过今天，连方向感都在和我作对，它不让我去别的地方，只让我降落在了阿伦戴尔王国。

我从一团风之中冲了出来，弹掉我棕色披风上的灰尘，把我从这困境中得来的所有脏东西都丢掉。

在我的周围，居民都在铲除地上一堆一堆的淤泥，他们用围巾和大衣包裹着自己，以让自己能够抵御这寒冷的冬天和相当低的温度。我感到很抱歉，不是因为他们不像我一样对寒冷免疫，而是因为相对于寒冷来说，他们是脆弱的，而我不是。不过现在，就连我的同情心都无法战胜他们走过我的时候对我的漠然无视。

但是，自从我无数年前在那个寒冷的地方苏醒以来，我所做过的恶作剧都比不上当我看到那座城堡的时候的感觉。

就在那个时候，我听到了。那声音不是在风声之下，而是直接盖过了它们，盖过了人们在地上踩雪的声音，盖过了我自己的呼吸声，那是沉默之中的一阵回声，是在风中飞行的鸟儿的哀嚎声。

我听到了，并跟随着那声音的指引。在那城堡的墙后，她的和声唱着，时常伴着笑声。她就像一只被禁锢的小鸟，不能飞翔，但是还没有落到沉默的地步。从最开始，她就吸引了我的注意力。

我相信这和她的银发和垂到她的肩膀上的辫子有关，还有可能是她闪耀着光芒的，如树阴下刚刚下的雪花一般的皮肤，(这让我感到吃惊)，或者是从她脆弱的手中发出的美妙的魔法，或者是她的微微一笑，形成一个完美的弧度，她的嘴唇几乎完美，就像被人雕刻过似的。

但如果说有什么东西吸引了我，那就是她闪闪发光的眼睛，让我呆住了，始终不愿把眼睛移开。它们被漆成了深蓝色，是如此诱人，以至于如果你看到了那双眼睛，你就不可能再回过神来，只有被抓住的份。

她的手微微颤抖着，脸上带着一个扭曲的微笑，仿佛她还在努力去记住如何微笑，而不是去学习如何微笑，那是只要稍稍微扬嘴角，想想开心的事情就能做到的。

但她也好像害怕享受太多，觉得自己配不上这种兴奋的情绪，她更宁愿一无所有。她无论如何隐瞒，还是浮出了水面，包括就在她的皮肤下面的风暴。而且，如前所述，酝酿中的风暴不可能被制服的。

但她的兴奋之情并没有存活多久，那个人，我很快意识到那就是国王，也是她的父亲(虽然我能找到两者之间没有相似之处)，进入了房间，急忙将她拉了过去。

我擦了擦窗子上的雾水，通过窗户，我看到他从他的口袋里拿出一副手套，给她戴上。在他离开房间，留下她独自一人之前，他们还说了几句我没有听见的话。

那些情绪落了下去，把她也给带了下去，陷得很深。深得她都已经无法呼吸，眼泪无法落下。她只是躺在那里，把脸埋藏在枕头里面。我根本没有办法把她留在那里。不再让她孤独，不会再让这发生。

我用自己的手杖把窗户悄悄撬开，尽管我知道她既看不见我，也听不到我，我还是静悄悄地来到了她的旁边。我知道任何动作或者话语都没有用，但我还是悄悄抚摸了一下她的头，生怕什么动作会伤到她。

我看得出她哭过了很久。也许有些太久了。而且，她的眼泪并不是在外部显露出的，而是在内心之中的哭泣。我们都在承受着同一种煎熬。她不被人聆听，我不被人看见。我们都是在躲藏着的幽灵，没有人会注意到我们。不管你准备好了没有，我来了。我来了，我才不管你准备好了没有呢。

但我还是不知道她是谁。而且，我也不知道是否还有人能像她一样这样影响我。她的情绪变化能够影响到我。我得去找找看还有没有这样的人。我必须得去。因为不管风想要把我带到哪里去，我都不会听从它的。至少，是不会在丢下她的情况下听从的。


	5. 悲伤的旋律

我一直没有离开过她的身旁，这不是我已经周游完了世界，而是因为没有她，我哪里也不想去。这比较难以解释，但她身上的某些东西吸引我一直待在她的身旁。那也不是她的冰魔法（虽然说我对它还很迷惑），而是因为她是孤身一人的。

她像个刺猬一样，把自己严密地保护着，像一个迷。像一个黑暗的隧道内的微弱的亮光。她只在自己感觉安全的时候才会从面具与手套之中出来，因为她不敢去感受。

她的每一个动作都不被注意，她说的每一个词都没有人倾听，她的存在感特别的低。就像我一样，她已经掌握了隐藏术的精髓，唯一的区别是，不像我，这对她来说似乎太自然了，而对于我来说，我又不能轻松学会或者习惯。毕竟，她还这么年轻。这么年轻，还这么缺少照顾。所以为什么她会变成这样呢？很遗憾，这个问题似乎一时半会儿是解决不了的。

但在现在，她坐在床的边缘，丝毫没有察觉一个精灵正在她的肩头张望，好奇地低头去看她搂在胸口处的半打开的书。我认识的字不是很多，所以我只是静静地看着她低头看书上的那些符号和文字，静静地对自己小声读出，她的表情变化无常，更多的是对着书上的内容微笑。通过她柔和的读书声，她让书上的故事和描述在我的大脑之中活了起来，直到Gerda，她的保姆把头探进房间。叫她去学习，而我依旧在琢磨着我在阿伦戴尔所学到的东西。

在接下来的几个小时，我看到与厌恶和愤怒从附近的角落之中传来，那个地方作为一处图书馆陈设着，老师正在斥责艾莎，因为她常常会把厚重的书放在头上顶着或者在她的挪威语没有学好。只有在一段时间里，埃尔莎可以独自离开去拉几首大提琴，而老师则去沏茶。我的拳头松弛开，颜色终于回到了我的白色的指关节上。

她掂量了一下乐器的重量，用手指钩在琴弦之间，让它优美地发出声音，随着这声音，再对比这乐器的体型，我实在是不敢想象。我听不出这旋律，但这些年来，我对大提琴已经很熟悉了，我一直都认为，那是一种悲伤的乐器，发出的音响几乎如同哀乐一般。而现在，这悲伤的声音夹杂在一起，她所弹奏出的每一个音符似乎要把她的呼吸全部吸去。随着她手中的弓一上一下的摆动，凄凉的音乐充斥在了空气中，直到老师回来了。又过了一会儿，课终于结束了，艾莎到了睡觉的时间。

她所在聆听的东西在那四堵墙的后面，那是又一个没有她在的晚上，她在床上不安分地躺着，甚至没有力气去小口小口地吃Gerda早些时候为她准备的晚餐。直到深夜，她才终于能够睡着了，可是就算在那个时候，她也不可能好好休息，因为那是每天晚上都会来临的事情：那些她白天极力隐藏的恐惧与焦躁感会在她的噩梦的阴影之中重生。

只要她还在熟睡着，我就会一直保持着无助，只能产生一处又一处的冰霜，从地板上一直延伸到了墙上，看着她与她的噩梦之网作斗争。但在她内心最黑暗的角落里，她已经无处可逃，含糊不清的呜咽和无助的抵抗活动，从她睡着一直到在刚刚露出头的太阳令她在已经皱成一团的床单上醒来的时候一直在进行。

月光从窗外照了进来，亮得足以让我看清她那苍白的脸色，这也让她醒了过来，她一睹茫然，看到墙壁上像蕨类植物一般的图案，她的蓝眼睛甚至没有再去看一眼。而这也是我最害怕的; 不是潜在的恐惧，她的能力有能力处理好它，而是噩梦，它很少自己离开，她不应该再被她的噩梦所影响，打扰了。

她从床上爬了起来，穿过黑暗，来到了窗户边，我所栖息的地方的旁边。她把自己蜷缩在了一个角落里，小得我都不需要给她腾地方（这不是因为我对于所有人来说都是隐形的），所以我的存在被发现是根本不会出现的事情，至少目前是这样子的。

她开始跟踪窗户上的雾。从涂鸦到错综复杂的雪花雪人，图像看上去像是要从窗户上下来，由她的控制而被赋予生命。随着从我的手掌发出的一点淡淡的霜，雪人便从窗户上跳了下来，翩翩起舞。当然她立刻撤回了她的手，那仅有的一点点笑容也消失殆尽，只有当雪人解决她微微一鞠躬，取下帽子敬礼的时候，她身体的那种紧张感才有所消退。

她谨慎地伸出一根手指，引起了雪人急切地震动，然后开始在房间里不安分脚上对开漂浮。当她惊异于他的移动的时候，我隐藏了在窗户边上的雪花，把它们吸收进了我的手掌之中。我和艾莎一起看着雪花环绕在雪人身边，直到魔法的时效结束了，雪人瞬间被融化。

就像她的笑容很快从脸上消失一样，她眼睛里的那种惊异也很快消失了。就在那时我把手放在了她的手上—部分原因是为了安慰她，但是更重要的是，我内心最深处的渴望想让我亲自去感受另一个人的肉体。但这种力量的使用也引起了我的惊讶，因为她的头迅速抬了起来，她的目光与我的目光相撞，让我惊讶得头昏脑胀，喘不过气来了一会儿。

屋子安静了下来，就像所有人都在屏住呼吸一样，而我突然对周围的东西惊讶起来，从她瞪大的眼睛到我与她相握的手掌，感觉就像我的心脏被电击了一样。虽然在一切发生之前，我都猜不到会发生什么;因为那不是她的碰触，而是她的手指自己的反应，与我的手指十指相握，同时她并没有不可置信地望着我，而是有些理解，这说明我在这里已经有了一段时间，我一直都在这里。


	6. 如黑暗一般的危险

当我看到他的时候，我不敢相信自己的眼睛。我是怎么看到他的？当他们仍在沉睡的时候，我怎么可能相信他们所告诉我的？毕竟，我已经很久没能驱赶走一直在我梦中游荡的梦魇了。

在最开始，一切都是漆黑的。我独自一人，站在无边无界的黑暗之中。我向虚无走去，用我的其他感官做向导，由于我什么也看不到，它们貌似变得更加灵敏了。在我眼前，貌似只有黑暗，所有能感觉到的只有虚无，所有能被听到的只是我的脚步声。

房间像是被什么东西点着了一样，将我周围的物体全部点了起来，以至于我得遮住我的眼睛。当我将手移开的时候，白色覆盖了我的视线，我只能集中注意力，看着这迅速变化的一切，迅速眨了几下眼，但是我眼前的一切还是不能如我所愿。

在我的身边，有树作为背景，认为都聚集在城市的广场上，船只正在从港口之中扬帆起航，雪花从白色的天空之中落下。可是，很明显，这些应该都是假的，人们都应该很忙碌的才对，树应该屈服于狂风，不会像现在这样笔直地站立，保持安静。

我感觉到心中涌起的阵阵寒意，周围只有沉默陪伴着我的抽噎，只有他们的面孔陪伴着我的眼睛—每一个人都展示出了他们的心情，虽然它们本来都掩藏在他们的外表之下。

我不想再看下去了。我试图从这一切中离开，但是无论我往哪个方向看去，都会又另一幅令我痛苦的图画。直到，我看到了一幅我无法逃避的图画。我很快就发现了这一点，想用手掌去触摸她，但同时又害怕自己会不会伤害到她。这种恐惧有些大惊小怪了，而且我意识到，她只是一个让恐惧占据了她的身体的受害者。她的面孔十分扭曲，眼睛不再是原来的天蓝色，以至于我几乎没有认出她来，毕竟，虽然我知道恐惧，但是我从不知道恐惧会把人变成这样，不过到现在，我才真正认识了它；这里面还能证明他们的懦弱—（毕竟，坚强的灵魂是不会害怕的）—让我认识到，真正的他们不像表面上的那样。

但她还是安娜。我内心中积极，乐观的一面还是把我的小妹妹给认出来了，她正是我的天使。姐妹无论如何都还是姐妹，她是你唯一能完全相信，全心全意去爱的人。

这也正是为什么我无法对她撒谎。至少，不会再撒谎了。不像上次那样。我再也不会告诉她，我已经有了她，一切都会变好的。因为我怎么能对她撒谎呢？

我跌坐在了地上，抽噎着，虽说这让我有些厌恶，因为我有什么哭的权利呢？答案是，我没有。不是因为我这样伤害了她，而是在很久之前，我就失去了爱自己的妹妹的权利，以及感受任何一个人的权利。

我不敢再看她一眼。我没有注意到我周围的事物都渐渐消失，黑暗再次涌了回来，以及那个说话的声音。那个声音我从来没有听过，如同在我心中祈祷一般。它很冰冷，很空虚，很危险，如同有了生命的黑暗一样。

"你做到了，艾莎。这混乱正是你一手造成的，现在，你只能和它的后果一起生活下去。"它如是说，而我甚至没有去反驳他。但是我同样也没有回答他，不是因为我们被教导不要和陌生人说话，而是因为我不知道该说些什么，恐惧似乎已经覆盖在我冰冷的心上，令我一无所有，意识到这比任何噩梦都要可怕。

"接受恐惧吧，艾莎。"

最后，他的挑衅消失了，将我一个人留在了这黑暗之中。

* * *

我醒来的时候，身上冒出了一身冷汗，从我的额头上一直到我的后背。当我从这么一个艰难的晚上中挣脱出来的时候，我意识到我的心跳声甚至大过了在窗外的瓢泼大雨的声音—尽管在我的耳朵里，这两种东西的声音都很大。

黑暗和一丝月光充斥在屋子里，环绕在我身边。冰霜悄然爬上了墙纸，雪花环绕着我，以至于我都数不过来了，我走到窗边看着窗外的景色。

雨滴打在了窗户上，在玻璃上留下了一道道水痕，可我却仍然能够看清窗外的月亮，像一篇黑暗的大海中的银白色的珍珠在闪耀。他那天晚上显露出了一点点痕迹，尽管不久后就下起了瓢泼大雨，我还是能够感受到他，仿佛他在向我倾诉，而我却不明白一般。而且，我都已经期待他那么久了，他怎么能够保持着安静呢？

在这么多年的孤立与孤独中，我从没有想过他会在倾听。但是也许，仅仅是也许，在这世界上还有人在那里，一心一意地倾听着，因为在窗户上就有一个在翩翩起舞的雪人。

也正是那天晚上，我意识到，在黑暗之中不只有恐惧，空虚与冰冷，那里事实上还有一些快乐，其中一项正是接触。我和他的手掌在我的黑暗之中接触，尽管有些惊讶，但是我还是感受到了他的手掌传来的阴冷。

我们是同一个风暴的两极：他是阵雪，而我是暴风雪。我们在一起，就是不可被阻碍的一种力量。但是在那天晚上，我们是两个鬼魂，看到了对方所在的另一极。而当他的手与我相握的时候，任何孤独的疼痛都会消散而去。永远消散而去。突然之间，我不能呼吸了，不是因为我碰到了他的手，也不是因为我不敢相信这一点，而是因为我意识到他已经在那里有一段时间了。在很久的一段时间里，他都在那里。


End file.
